Overrated
by trizfores
Summary: Hermione thinks that sex is overrated, and not pleasurable at all. Can Lucius Malfoy prove her wrong? A oneshot filled with SMUT and LEMONS! R&R pls.


AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Widower, ex-double spy and Minister of Magic Lucius Malfoy, was seated behind his desk overlooking various documents. When he saw how much money department heads were demanding, he groaned in frustration as he stared at all the zeros. Three years after Voldemort's death, there was still so much to be repaired. Even the Hall of Prophecies was yet to be fixed, it being full of shattered crystal balls and nothing more.

Needing a short break, the blond wizard placed the papers down on the desk. He reached for the remote control, and turned the flat screen television on that hung high across the room. Not bothering with the actual program, Lucius just closed his eyes and tilted his head back needing some time to rest his mind.

"Mr. Malfoy," a woman greeted as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"What is it Miss Granger?" Lucius grumbled to his secretary as his eyes opened.

"This just came from the Wizengamot High Courts," Hermione said, placing a pile of new documents on his desk. "They're about the trials of the rogue death eaters that were caught last month."

"Wonderful," Lucius said sarcastically as he reached for them.

Hermione turned her attention to the television, watching whatever was on. "Well, that's a crock of hippogriff shit," she commented.

"What is?" Lucius asked. Hermione was always one to speak her mind, and it was something that he had gotten used to when she started to work for the Order years ago.

"Sex being pleasurable for both parties," she replied as she turned to face him. When she saw him look at her, she shook her head. "Can you believe that man calls himself an expert on sex? Maybe _sexpert _should be a new word, or better yet, he should admit that he's a _pervert_ always thinking about sex."

Lucius arched an eyebrow up at her. He placed his papers down, interested in what else she had to say. "You sound as if you don't agree with the man. He is a doctor mind you."

"Oh please," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. "If he's a doctor, than I'm Merlin reincarnated as a woman. Sex is overrated, and it isn't pleasurable for both parties. All you men do is pump and hump until you find release. We women on the other hand, just lie back until your deed is done."

"And how would you know?" he queried.

"Oh, I know firsthand. I've brought more pleasure to myself than Ron ever could—" Hermione slapped both hands over her mouth when she realized what she had just said. That information was a little too personal.

"Really now?" There was a smirk on Lucius's face. The conversation was getting more interesting—minus the youngest Weasley son. His felt a stirring in his loins that he hadn't felt in a long time, eying his secretary's body. She was pretty, and had great curves to match. He started to wonder what she looked like naked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it was a long time ago, back when I was in sixth year," Hermione spoke, hands off her mouth. "I felt that it wasn't working out, and quickly broke up with him a few months into our relationship."

"Couldn't satisfy you?" Lucius chuckled.

"Damn right he couldn't!" Hermione snapped, remembering just how agitated she would get back then. She sat on the edge of his desk and continued to speak. "Let me tell you that his brain or IQ matches up well with his dick, penis, cock—whatever you like to call it's size."

Lucius only laughed hard, placing a hand on his stomach. That was a first and funny one. He had never thought of cock sizes that way.

"I'm sorry, I'm talking too much again," she pouted.

"It's quite alright Miss Granger, really," he said still amused. Lucius saw how creamy her legs looked as she remained seated on his desk. He felt himself hardening beneath his trousers, tempted to reach out and touch them.

Hermione looked at the flat screen again, and was pissed off to the bone. "Crock of shit!" she said aloud, grabbing the remote and turning it off. "Like I said, sex is overrated, and I don't think that there's any man that can prove me wrong."

Lucius clenched his teeth. He wanted her, and he wanted to prove her wrong, knowing that he could. He stood up from his chair swiftly, and made his way around his desk.

"I should be getting back to work—" Hermione was startled to find her employer, not just standing, but leaning closely towards her, his arms on the sides of her thighs. "Mr. Malfoy?..." she questioned.

"Lucius. Call me Lucius," he told her.

Before Hermione could say anything, she started to feel his hot breaths against the side of her ear.

"_I_ can prove you wrong Hermione," Lucius purred seductively into her ear. "Sex isn't overrated. That Weasley boy didn't know what he was doing, and you don't know what you are missing. I can take you over the moon and stars—heights that you never knew imaginable."

Hermione's breathing started to shallow. She couldn't believe what was happening. Lucius Malfoy was not just hitting on her but seemed like he wanted to have sex with her. No, she had to be dreaming she thought as she closed her eyes, her hands remaining on her thighs as her fingers tightened atop them. When she felt him licking and nibbling on her earlobe, a whimper had escaped from her lips. Her brain kept on saying no, but her body kept on saying yes, she wanted him.

"I want you Hermione," Lucius said, as he pulled back and looked at her. "You want me too. Don't deny it, I can see it."

Hermione opened her eyes, noticing that their noses were almost touching. She was staring into steely and heated blue eyes. Her desire was as strong as his. She felt her hand being taken in his, and soon enough, her eyes widened in shock.

"Like what you feel," he hissed, pressing her hand harder on the length of his cock. "Long and hard—designed for _your_ pleasure." A groan escaped his throat when he felt Hermione's fingers curl around him. Her hand also started to travel up and down a few times. He smirked when he saw the surprise in her eyes after measuring out his length.

Hermione felt his cock as best as she could through his trousers. Even with the layers of clothing beneath her hands, she could tell that he was huge. With every throb that pulsed against her hand, she felt her own self pulse and soak her knickers. She had never felt that much want and desire for Ron all those years ago. It felt so good so far, but she needed more.

Lucius bent his head slightly, making his lips brush against Hermione's before giving them a quick peck. "What about you?" he murmured against them, allowing his fingers to lightly dance on the insides of her thighs.

Hermione's eyes widened, she pulled her hands away from his cock, and placed them on the sides of her thighs as she shut them.

Seeing that she was shy, Lucius captured Hermione's lips with his, kissing her gently. "Don't be shy," he said breaking the kiss for a moment, before claiming her lips again. The second kiss grew into something more passionate, as he roughly kissed her. He wanted to claim her.

Hermione groaned into the kiss, her body responding more to it. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she tilted her head to one side. Her legs on the other hand widened, and allowed Lucius's hand to venture further up her thigh.

Once Lucius felt the cotton of her knickers, he ran a finger up and down the cloth, pleased to see that it was already wet. "Wet!" Lucius growled as he pulled away, and tilted his head the other way before claiming her mouth again. He traced the inside edges, gently pulling at it, before teasing her curls. "That's my girl," he said as she bucked up against his finger.

"More… Please!" Hermione pleaded breaking the kiss. She hugged at him tighter and buried her face into the side of his neck. "Oh…" she gasped when she felt the invasion of one finger, and then another.

Lucius wrapped his other arm around Hermione, as he continued his ministrations. His fingers twisted and fucked her, making her wetter and hotter. "So wet… so hot… all for me," he growled into her ear. "I can't wait to get my cock in you. I can't wait to _fuck_ you."

Hermione's hips kept on thrust up and down towards Lucius's fingers. If he wasn't holding her with his arm, and pinning her to his body, she would've fallen as she tried to move forward, wanting to be touched deeper. "Lucius… Oh God…" she whimpered when she felt her belly tighten.

"You're going to cum aren't you?" he asked her, feeling her start to flutter around his fingers. "Don't hold back, don't be shy. Cum for me!" he demanded.

No sound came out of Hermione's mouth as she opened her mouth in utter ecstasy. Her body arched into Lucius, as she shook in convulsions. When she came down from her orgasm, she slumped against the strong wizard that was holding her in both arms.

"You alright?" he murmured against her temple.

"Damn…" Hermione muttered. "I nearly passed out."

Lucius chuckled and lifted the witch in his arms. He walked around his desk, and settled Hermione down back on it, right in front of him, before sitting back down in his chair. "My trousers are getting tight," he said as he unbuttoned himself, lowered his zipper down, and reached into his pants and boxers, pulling out his straining erection.

Wide eyed, Hermione looked at Lucius's cock. It was huge—a dark shade of pink with veins showing, and its head purple. She kept focus on it, as well as his hand, watching it move up and down along his own length.

"Like what you see?" Lucius smirked.

Hermione just gave a nod as she stood up and moved to stand between his legs. She then knelt down on her knees and stared straight at his cock as he continued to stroke himself.

"Give me your hand," Lucius said as he stopped stroking himself, and reached out for her hand. When he got it, he placed her much smaller hand around his length. He placed his hand around hers, and showed her how tight he wanted her to grip him, and how he liked to be stroked. "You're hand feels so good," he said as he gritted his teeth.

The feel of Lucius's cock in her hand felt like molten steel. She felt every vein, and every pulse that it made. On the top, she saw drops of precum form, and was very tempted to lick it off. "I want to taste you."

"Go ahead," Lucius told her. "Ah… Fuck!" he cursed, pushing her off him after just a few moments. He stood up and pulled her up on her feet. "I can't wait a minute longer," he told Hermione, bunching up her skirt above her hips. "Damn knickers!"

Hermione kicked her knickers away when he pulled them down, making them fall to the floor. With strong hands, he led her back towards his desk, and lifted her up, pushing her down on her back.

Lucius let his fingers tease Hermione's clit, glad to see that she was still more than ready. He placed himself at her entrance, holding the base of his cock, and looked down at the sight before him. She was pink, moist, and perfect. "Say you want me," he demanded teasing her clit with the head of his cock.

"I want you," Hermione said, her voice in a slight plea. Her eyes widened as she felt Lucius thrust into her fully. He felt huge, and stretched her in the most delicious way, not hurting her at all.

Lucius clenched his eyes tightly as he buried himself to the hilt. After leaning on his elbows, he looked at the witch below him. "You alright?" he asked. As much as he wanted to thrust in and out of her, he kept still, giving her time to adjust to his intrusion.

"I've never felt so full," she answered.

"And I've never felt anything as tight, wet, or as hot as you," he told her. The buttons on her blouse caught his attention. "I need to see your breasts," he said, unbuttoning her blouse with one hand. When he got it open, he pulled down on her bra cups, exposing her breasts, and her slightly brown colored nipples. Without saying a word, he caught one in his mouth, teasing it to its peak.

Hermione arched up into Lucius, moaning in delight. Her hips then moved just a bit as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The blond wizard on top and inside of her knew she was ready, and started to thrust in and out of her, enjoying every inch that wrapped around him. Soon, their bodies were working in a rhythm, and the desk beneath them moved slightly with every hard thrust that Lucius made.

"Fuck! Fuck! So good," Lucius grunted in time with his thrusts.

"Oh Lucius… Lucius…" Hermione chanted again and again. Her eyes were closed in complete pleasure. She couldn't believe the sensations that her body was feeling.

"That's it, say my name," he said picking up the pace. He raised himself up, and placed her ankles on his shoulders, before putting his hands on the edge of his desk. The position allowed him to thrust into her deeper, and touch that sweet spot inside of her.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as she felt her belly start to tighten at the new position. "Lucius… Oh God!" she said aloud, grabbing hold of his wrists. It was going to happen again, she was going to cum. "I'm gonna… gonna…"

"Cum Hermione!" he commanded, feeling the familiar tightening of his balls. He wasn't going to last much longer. "Fucking hell! Now!"

Everything around Hermione whitened when she reached the best orgasm she had ever felt before. She wanted to scream, but nothing came out of her mouth. When she closed her eyes, she didn't hear the hoarse shout that had escaped from Lucius's mouth.

Lucius spilled into Hermione, again and again. His seed flowing in and then out of her when there was no space left for it all. With his last shaky thrust, he managed to lower Hermione's legs, before collapsing heavily on top of her. His chest and muscles hurt from the effort he had just put in. He had to catch his breath for a few moments before being able to move.

As if she was sleeping, Hermione felt herself wake up with gentle lips kissing hers softly. She remembered where she was and who she was with, and wrapped her arms around Lucius's neck deepening their kiss slightly.

"I think you did pass out that time," Lucius chuckled against her lips. He was still inside her, half erect, and didn't want to withdraw from her just yet.

"Mmm… you're right," Hermione said weakly with a smile on her face.

"So," Lucius started as he brushed her curls away from her face, "still think sex is overrated?"

"I don't know," Hermione said in a tease. She tightened herself around him purposely a few times, feeling him start to get more erect. "Show me again."

"You still have much to learn that I will teach you," Lucius growled before capturing her lips in a rough and passionate kiss.

-----

AN – Hope you all enjoyed this long smutty one-shot. It's my first LM/HG fic. Tell me what you think please. Lemons of course are always yummy. **Review!**


End file.
